


SDS Twitter AU one-shot!

by Spring_SmutsandMore



Category: SDS Twitter AU | By @xekkoi on Twitter
Genre: Aro/Ace Brandon, F/F, F/M, F/M/M, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_SmutsandMore/pseuds/Spring_SmutsandMore
Summary: Just one-shots of some canon and non-canon ships of the twitter AU on Twitter by @xekkoi (on Twitter)
Relationships: Mania/David/Lukas, Ritchie/Micheal
Kudos: 2





	SDS Twitter AU one-shot!

Please go look at the twitter AU before reading this! Not all ships in this will be canon! If you want to request something go ahead! (THIS IS NOT RELATED TO THE SDS ANIME, THIS RP IS BASED OFF A MINECRAFT ROLEPLAY BY ItsRitchieW, OmegaGamingLp, xiiRockstartv, and GingerNutt ON YOUTUBE)


End file.
